


The Monster and the Woman

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is a vampire hunter. She has been dating Shay for almost her whole life. But she does not love her. One night, while walking, Cosima meets a Woman. Delphine. Delphine is a vampire. Delphine changes her perspective. A bit of violence and a rape threat, along with smut. Warning you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster and the Woman

Cosima was smart. She knew about the evil that they possessed. The skill. Yet, she had a feeling that tonight was going to be different. She wasn’t even hunting! She was going to an old house in the middle of nowhere and meeting people that she had known her entire life. All they did was hunt for the “unclean ones”. The ones that God and all of His angels rejected. Cosima knew, deep down, that there was more to the story. She knew that there was something else. But she had no idea what. She had killed them, the vampires, before. But she had lost her family to them. Her sisters. Her aunt. Her parents. Her niece.   
The group of monster hunters were called “Neolutionists” She had no idea why. The leader was a blonde woman named Shay. Her right hand was a man, much older, named Aldous Leekie. Shay had Aldous under her thumb. Cosima had been dating Shay for years. She felt something towards her, but she knew it was not love. It was hatred. But she assumed that this was normal. Shay stepped up to the podium, the hundreds of hunters instantly growing silent. Shay had been known to shoot a man’s head off his shoulders for asking her what time it was and he had broken his watch. Shay, though small, had never been a push over. Her voice broke through the crowd, and Cosima was never left unimpressed. “The dark ones are growing in force. The teeth of their ranks has broken many of us. They want to destroy us. But if we stand together, we will conquer them. And to prove to them that we will still stand strong, My partner, Cosima, and I will be wed in approximately three weeks.” Cosima was stunned. Shay had done some terrible things to her, but this was the worst. She never wanted to be with her, and whenever Shay would come into her rooms at night, she steeled herself for pain and never truly being fulfilled. As a result, she knew how to use her hands quite well. Nights she had touched herself wondering if she would ever know anything else then this life. The crowd was cheering, congratulating Cosima on her engagement. Cosima smiled and thanked, all the while looking at Shay. Shay was smiling to herself, knowing that this would make Cosima her’s forever.  
Cosima left the huge building, wondering what to do. If she ran, she would be caught and Shay would never let her out again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the form of a tall, blonde, woman. The straight hairs on the woman's head gleamed in the streetlight. Cosima noted how cold it had become, pulling her red coat tighter to her body. Taking her glasses off for a second to wipe them, she noticed that the tall woman had not moved. Replacing her glasses, she took a longer look at the form in front of her. Suddenly, the form spoke. “Are you going to just stare at me, or say hello?” The voice, distinctly French, was also filled with a coldness that Cosima had been trained to detect. Cosima instinctively reached for her crucifix, hanging around her neck. The figure laughed, as if it were able to see what Cosima was doing even though she faced away from the brunette. “Have you actually ever seen one of those things work? I can pluck it out of your hand and toss it, we will have a nice game of catch. Or, instead of trying to kill me, we could just have a nice talk. I am in no mood to feed. And you are not strong enough, emotionally, at the moment to destroy me.” Somehow, Cosima felt safe. She tried to tell herself that this was a trick, a game to kill her. But would it be that bad? She would escape Shay, rejoin her family in the afterlife, and if she became a monster, she could get her revenge. And if her troop killed her, even better. Cosima, carefully, said, “Sure.”  
The woman introduced herself as Delphine Cormier. She had been turned when she was thirty. That had been hundreds of years ago. Cosima told her her story, why she hunted vampires, and that was all. Delphine smiled. “Not all of us are bad. We, too, have lost much. We have many scars that highlight our past.” Cosima sneered at that. “You have no heart, no souls. You do not know pain. You do not know love. You are worthless. You should be put back into the depths of hell where you belong.” Delphine chuckled, raising her eyebrows for a split second. “Then why, while we were outside, you having every advantage, the shotgun with silver bullets, the stakes, did you not kill me? You doubt your own pride. You know that there is more to this.” Cosima thought for a moment, feeling comforted here. “Can we meet again? Soon? Tomorrow morning?” Delphine smiled, her sharp canines hidden at the present moments. “Of course.”

 

When Cosima stepped into her rooms back at the castle-like mansion, Shay was waiting for her in her bedroom. When she saw Cosima, she stood up, letting her robe fall down her lean body. “Where were you?” Cosima whispered, knowing that this would not at all be pleasurable for her, “Out. I went for a walk.” Shay seemed to take that for an answer and stepped towards Cosima. When Shay was fucking her, Cosima did what she always did. She let her mind wander. She thought of the vampire that she had met. Her face, her hair, her eyes. Those eyes. Hazel green with flecks of gold. She suddenly was overcome by a thought. Delphine touching her, softly, not roughly and to assert dominance like Shay did. She moaned aloud at the thought. Suddenly, for the first time in years, she came. And not by her own hand. Shay chuckled. “You were loud tonight. Hm. I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Cosima nodded, and Shay kissed her on the cheek. “Good.”  
The next morning, Cosima woke up early. She put on her coat, grabbed her bag, and put on her beanie. She walked to the corner where she met the breathtaking woman the previous night. The street was silent, the sun still rising. Unlike popular belief, vampires were not allergic to the sun. But they were silent. As Cosima found out. “Hey.” Cosima jumped, causing the taller woman to chuckle. “Sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I didn’t think you would actually come.” Cosima smiled. “For a while, neither did I. It’s just well..I don’t know..” Delphine stepped closer to her, and the smaller woman could smell french cigarettes, a light perfume, and underneath all of that, the blondes natural musk. She smelled like she was still alive, but the coldness in the smell was proof that she was. “What, ma cherie? Something is troubling you. Tell me. I can’t exactly tell anyone that you know.” Cosima agreed, so they went to nearby park and sat on a bench. Cosima started. “When I was two, my family was attacked by vampires. They all died. Then Shay’s mother found me. I started dating Shay, but our relationship has never been comfortable for me.” Delphine nodded. “She leaves you unsatisfied, non? I understand. I dated someone, long ago, who was possessive and abusive. But I must say, you have it much worse. He never forced me to marry him.” Cosima smiled. “Yeah. I guess.” Delphine smiled. “Can I tell you something?” Cosima softly said, “Sure.” Delphine said, “I am going to tell you a story that I have never told anyone. About twenty five years ago, I saw a hunter kill a group of humans. Many women. A few men. I saw that nine of the women were sisters. One was a Mother. One, a daughter. One of the guys was a brother. Then there was another guy. A boy who wanted his friend. They were dying. I knew that they were innocent, so when the hunter had gone, I turned them. I made them monsters. They told me the story of what happened, and that the youngest sister was abducted by the hunters. I suspect that she is dead now. These people still walk. None of them have been hurt. They still look for that last one. The only problem, they do not remember a name. It got erased. But if they saw her again, they would remember. It is so sad.” Cosima found herself truly moved by this tale. But a shot rang out in the park. Shay stood, holding a gun. “You BITCH. YOU BETRAY EVERYTHING THAT HAS EVER HELPED YOU TO BE NEAR THIS THING?” She hit Cosima on the head with the butt of the gun and Cosima knew no more.

When she woke up, Cosima was strapped down to her bed. Shay was next to her. “I plan to get what I want out of you. That monster is lying dead in the park.” Bending over, Shay started to tear at Cosima’s clothing. Drawing a knife from her back pocket, Shay put it to Cosima’s throat.”I will use you and then dispose of you. And I have a secret to tell you. My mother killed your family. You will be reunited with them now.” But just before she started to strip Cosima down to nothing, A roar was heard echoing throughout the halls and chambers of the mansion. With a force that Cosima had never seen, Delphine ran into the room. A bullet in her shoulder, her teeth bared. The fangs that Cosima had once been so scared of hd now rescued her. Delphine untied Cosima from the bed, and helped her put her clothing on. Cosima stood up, and walked to Shay. Picking up her chin, Cosima whispered, “I should put you through what I have been through. But I will not subject you to that. I will simply force you to see what you have always wanted to.” With that, she took a gun from the wall. Aiming it at Shay’s head, she whispered, “Click.” and left the room with Delphine. All Shay heard before passing out was the door lock.  
When Cosima went into the large center room of the building, she saw the most amazing sight. All of the hunters had been tied up. And her family, her sisters, her friends, her niece, all of them, were standing there. Then it clicked. Turning to Delphine, she choked out, “The family that you saved. It was my family.” Sure enough, when they all saw her, they ran to hug her. Her aunt and mother figure, Siobahn, Or Mrs. S hugged her and kissed her. Her sisters, Sarah, Allison, Rachel, Helana, Charlotte, Krystal, Jennifer, Beth, Katija, were there. Tony, Felix, and Scott were there too. Kira, her niece, was smiling so brightly. She couldn’t help it. She looked to Delphine, and whispered, “I don’t know how to thank you enough.” And she kissed her. Surprisingly, Delphine responded. A soft “I love you” pass between them, Cosima’s family laughing and clapping. The hunters booed and jeered. But Mrs. S, Helana, and Sarah (the tougher and more intimidating ones in the family) shut them up. Silence all around, Delphine and Cosima knew, that finally, they had found safety and peace. 

After reuniting with her family and getting rid of the hunters, The Family went to sleep. Delphine and Cosima shared a room. Cosima kissed Delphine. “I don’t know what I would of done without you. I would have died.” Delphine kissed the top of Cosima’s head. “Non. Non. Do not thank me, ma cherie. I knew that Shay would hurt you. She shot me, but only in my shoulder.” Cosima touched the bandages on her girlfriend's shoulder. “But why? You knew that you might die.” Delphine laughed. A rich, strong sound that Cosima wanted to hear all the time. “That is love. Love is caring. Love is protection. Love is perfect. I loved you on the first day I met you. Your family has helped me for years. So I asked for their help. I did not know that it was your family.” Cosima smiled, and hugged Delphine. When she pulled back, they locked eyes. A kiss was all it took. “Do you want to go to the bed?”, Delphine whispered. Cosima nodded, her voice choked by something she could not explain. Delphine knew that the smaller woman had been hurt before. So the tall woman took her time. She placed her hands on Cosima’s hips, asking, “Can I?” Cosima kissed her, and mumbled a yes. Delphine picked Cosima up, surprising strength in thin and lean arms. Cosima’s legs wrapped around Delphine, kissing the vampire’s neck. Softly placing Cosima down on the bed, Delphine put her fingers on the zipper on Cosima’s side, asking a final permission. The look that she received was all the permission she needed. When Cosima stood before her, bare, she looked at the most precious sight she had seen. Cosima beckoned with her finger, asking Delphine to approach her. Delphine walked up to Cosima, wondering but ready. Cosima slowly took Delphine’s clothes off, making them both nude. She gawked at the perfect body that was Delphine Cormier. Delphine slowly took Cosima’s hand. Pushing her gently onto the bed, she knew that she was going to give Cosima everything. Delphine kissed Cosima’s chest, teasing her right nipple. Rolling the left one in her hands. Cosima had never been touched like this by another person. She moaned, bucking her hips. Delphine kissed a pathway down to her stomach, she stopped right above Cosima’s hips. Looking into deep brown eyes, she asked softly, “May I?” Cosima whispered, “Yes. God yes.” Delphine kissed the inside of Cosima’s thigh, trying not to hurt her with the sharp fangs inside her mouth. She tried to retract them, but the smell of Cosima, her sweet musk, made Delphine even wetter, causing the fangs to slip out again. Delphine pushed two fingers into Cosima, slowly and smoothly. Cosima was already so wet. A quite “Merde” slipped out of the french woman's lips. The resulting moan that was produced by Cosima was music to her ears. Cosima was almost begging for Delphine to pick up the pace. Delphine sensed the arousal and the need in the woman’s moan, and pushed her fingers into Cosima’s center, while kissing her legs. Cosima begged, “Delphine, please! Make me come.” Delphine obliged happily. Flicking her thumb against the small womans clit and curling her fingers, Delphine felt Cosima’s walls start to clench. Cosima came, harder and louder then ever. Luckily, the walls were two feet thick. Cosima then flipped Delphine over, surprising the tall blonde. Cosima pushed her tongue into her, Making the older woman groan and whimper. Delphine’s smell was so much stronger down here. Delphine came, quickly falling apart. Cosima straddled Delphine and asked her to do the unthinkable. “Delphine I..I want you to turn me.” Delphine looked at her, concern in her eyes. “Are you sure? There are many downsides in immortality.” Cosima said, “All I need is here. My family. You. Please Delphine.” Delphine was nervous, but said yes. Carefully moving behind the younger woman, she stuck two fingers into Cosima. “It will be less painful if there is pleasure already occurring.”, She explained. Cosima pushed back into Delphine, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. Delphine would make this last. Nuzzling Cosima’s neck, she teased Cosima’s entrance, building the lust and want and need in the small woman. Cosima moaned, her head going back. Delphine’s teeth carefully raked across the olive-tanned skin, her tongue flicking her pulse point, Cosima did not know what she wanted more. “This must be heaven.” she thought. Finally, Delphine, unable to resist, pushed gently into Cosima. Cosima pushed against Delphine’s fingers, moans escaping her lips. Delphine’s free hand went around the younger woman, feeling the muscles in her stomach contract. Just as Cosima was about to fall apart, Delphine plunged her teeth into Cosima. Cosima felt pain, but only for a second. She felt the best orgasam she had ever had, ride, wave through wave, along her body. Delphine carefully cut her wrist, putting it to Cosima’s mouth. Cosima drank, the sweet red liquid tasting like brandy. Delphine sealed the bites, and The lovers lay down. Cosima nestled into Delphine, feeling safer than ever. Delphine held Cosima, knowing that they were in this for the long run. As Delphine fell asleep, She softly whispered, “Je T'aime.” “I love you too.” They both wished they could stay like this forever. As they slept, The moons and stars twinkling, Shay heard a knock on her door. She thought it was one of the hunters come to rescue here. But when Sarah Manning stood in the door, she knew she was beaten. 

The next morning, All of the family got up. When Delphine told them that Cosima was a vampire now, they were elated. They had eternity, and planned to use it. As long as they had each other, all would be well.


End file.
